gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jim Logan/Recent Events on the wiki
O.k, I know I have made several blogs similar to this, just bare with me, please don't make horrible, negative comments, I will request for them to be deleted, these aren't sour grapes, this is not slander, this isn't me trying to put anyone down, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE for the LOVE OF the HOLY GOD, SHUT UP about how "Oh you don't know what you're talking about." or "Oh, you're a retard, you can't know" or "We are just trying to have fun." Having fun, is one thing, just being mean to people then acting like an innocent 5 year old is just being a total jerk and I am sick of it. Country Roleplay O.k, I am gonna start this off with something I am getting ''REALLY ''sick of seeing here on the wiki. First off, this is PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN ONLINE PLAYERS WIKI! . . . NOT COUNTRY ROLEPLAY WAR OF COUNTRIES THAT REALLY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH the CARIBBEAN IN 1745 PLAYERS WIKI! For the past, what? Two, three months(at the minimum), people have been "claiming", "fighitng over" "selling" "trading" and "handing over" these metaphorical, fake, ROLEPLAY countries, and the people who own the said countries act like they are the big cheese because they have a position of fake power, ok, NO YOU DON'T GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD, that you don't hold any position of "power" on the wiki, unless you are an admin, rollback/bur(you get my point there.) You're just a kid, who played a game who got fake power, and now expects everyone to bow down to you on a website because you scream "I am King of name of country you "rule" here". Newsflash, no, no one has to listen to you. I truly believe that Country role play needs to be caped/leashed/lessened on this place because it really only causes fights and arguements(which a certain few say they're not fights, and they're just "spats" or "a converstation", I am pretty sure YOU ARE NOT KING/QUEEN OF whatever, YOU NEVER WILL BE, SO SHUT UP!" is not a conversation, or a spat.) Lay off the admins O.k, first off before you say anything, I am not an "admins pet", none of the admins asked me to do this,I am just saying this, so don't even think about saying "Oh Jim you're just an admins pet." Ok?! Lay off the admins guys, they volunteer their valuable time to run this place, to make sure people like you don't run rampad, causing fights because you don't get what you want. Also, the admins aren't here to pamper you like a French Poodle, they aren't suppose to give you whatever the hell you want, they are here to monitor the wiki, fix mistakes and TEACH you how to NOT make mistakes, how to behave and how to be mature. Next, the admins here are awesome, they aren't biased, they aren't hypocritical, they aren't out to get you(unless you do something bad, then Par might get you.), most of all because you cause fights/arguments and you won't calm down, and they punish you, isn't being hypocritical, it's them doing their god damn jobs, so sit down, and take your punishment. Going back to the "They aren't suppose to pamper you." part, ok the admins are here to be fair, to be kind, and to well be, normal people, they aren't here to hand you whatever you want on a golden platter because you say "GIVE ME THIS NOW NOW NOW!" like a screaming 4 year old, they aren't here to say "O.k, you can have this if you please be quiet.", they are here to run this place. Lastly, again, when you break the rules, when you cause fights or something that is against the rules, and you get punished, don't call them biased, don't call them hypocrites, don't argue it(unless you have a case), because you did the crime, now do the time. This Wiki/End of blog This wiki was made for fanon, stories and for people to have fun, not for people to constantly have fights and arguments over fake countries and who's better then who, who's more powerful (in roleplay), or who has the highest position of authority, in my respectful opinion, I think Country roleplay should be lessened to just England, France, Spain and the Ottoman Empire(I think), the places that actually were INVOLVED with the Caribbean in 1745. Just absorb this and don't argue, don't fight it, don't deny it. ALSO DON'T SAY "WHERE IS YOUR PROOF, I WANT PROOF" Look at the wiki, in te past comments, blogs and articles, the proof is in the metaphorical pudding. This blog Ok guys this blog is NOT to END role play like some of you guys seem to think I was trying to do, not, I just wanted to cap the Country RP, to stop the then- arguments and fights. Just an FYI Category:Blog posts